It never ends
by mosiesk
Summary: The sequel to the series Noir, starting a few days after the series finishing. The first chapter is just going through what has already happened for those who don't know. Made major changes to the third chapter! Happy Reading xx
1. Recalling the Past

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the sequel. It is mainly just recalling the events that has happened in case you don't know about it. Further chapters are in the making! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recalling the past**  
  
'So what now?' Kirika asked quietly.  
  
Mireille Bouquet, a very take-charge, no-nonsense type assassin, was sitting on the damaged snooker table drinking tea from what was left of the china set.  
  
The flat was still in shambles from the shoot out the previous week. The glass from the windows glistened beautifully on the floor in pieces and the table and chairs were smashed in bits on both sides of the room.  
  
'I don't know,' Mireille replied walking slowly to the window, 'but I know it's not the end.'  
  
Kirika sat up on the bed, wincing silently from the bullet wound in her side. The image of herself jumping in front of Mireille as Altena shot, flashed in her mind. That was only the other day but already it seemed a lifetime.  
  
'Do you think there are still others who believe in Altena's ways?' Kirika questioned.   
'There must be, and I'm not sure how they will take the news of Altena. I don't know how they will feel about Noir.' Mireille walked over to Kirika and rested on the bed. She was wearing black trousers and a stripy blue and white top from her usual red top and black skirt. An attempt to hide the bandages on her right thigh and upper arm. 'But whatever happens, we will continue to fight.'   
Kirika nodded and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.   
'How is your wound?' Mireille asked standing up.   
'OK.'   
  
'This place is a mess.' Mireille whispered, her eyes scanning the destroyed studio flat. 'Nothing we can do but clean it out I guess.'   
'How much is damaged?'   
'A fair bit, I well be needing a new computer but we have enough for that.'  
  
'Do you think, we will still be... in business?' Kirika enquired.   
'I'm not sure, we will both be out of action for a bit, but should be back on our feet in no time.' Mireille smiled. 'After all that is not the first time you have been shot there, you'll survive.'  
  
Kirika smiled slightly, remembering the time she had let her guard down. And not only that, dropping her identification card, giving away who she was. Mireille must have been thinking of the same thing. 'Do you still have it?'   
Kirika shook her head.  
  
The silence said it all.  
  
'I'm going into town for a while, to see if I can sort this place out.' Mireille decided, 'I won't be long.'   
'OK' Kirika replied.  
  
Mireille grabbed her pink bag and walked out of the flat and into the bright sunshine of Paris. She cautiously walked on the pavement keeping an eye out of anything unusual, her hand hovering over her bag. Children played happily on the streets; the market was in full motion. A sudden noise jerked Mireille as she automatically spun around, pulling out her gun. It was only the kids messing around with a ball, kicking it into a market stall. Luckily Mireille had pulled out her cell phone, not to cause any hassle. 'Pull yourself together.' She scolded carrying on as normal. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew the Soldats wouldn't be too thrilled with them.  
  
She grew up in Corsica in a wealthy family. When she was young, her mother and father, both members of Soldats, were assassinated. The only memories Mireille has of that day are faint; a watch playing a mysterious melody, and her parents dropping to the floor in their own blood. Mireille made her escape from Corsica with her uncle, with whom she was raised until she could fend for herself and become Noir. She thought of all the people from her past she had killed. _'Mireille, Mireille.'_   
She could picture the first time she had seen her Uncle Claude after so many years, standing calling her name at the crossing corner.   
_'Mireille, Mireille.'_   
He had taught Mireille everything she knew about her trade giving her the talent she has and now being known as one of the world's top assassins. But found out he had been working for the Soldats and was told to kill Kirika. She looked up half expecting to see her standing there again. But nothing.  
  
Paris seemed to have continued with life as if the last few days hadn't happened. Many times their lives had been put to the edge through the trials and being part of Noir. A flash of purple hair reminded her of the daughter of Sicily, Silvana Greone. Also known as the 'Brutal Princess' and brutal she was. Killing both her father and Grandfather to give justice, taking over the control of the Cosa Nostra, the Sicilian Mafia. Knowing each other when they were children, meeting up again stirred Mireille being one of the most compelling opponent yet. The memory of her running towards her with fear, growing up in such a hostile environment had to leave a mark on Mireille's mind! But then overcoming her fears of her dagger, killing Silvana with her own special technique.  
  
The events that happened with both her uncle and Silvana proved that the world couldn't be trusted. Not even your family. It was true, the world was certainly in darkness and trying to overcome it wasn't going to be easy. Mireille knew this. She knew now that the Soldats was a bigger thing then it had started off as. It didn't stop at the Manor. It didn't stop in Paris. It was all around the world and she knew it would be impossible to prevent. Altena can't be the only one who believes in the trials and rituals of Noir, but then there will always be people not agreeing with it, contradicting each other to battle and falling deeper into the darkness and sin.  
  
Kirika opened her eyes. The shadows seemed to loom over her telling her that it was night. She sat up carefully and wondered how long she had been asleep. She cautiously stood up using the wall to keep her balance. As she headed towards the kitchen she noticed that most of the room had been cleared from its glass and half a dozen of bags filled the corner. Mireille must have tidied while she was sleeping. She got herself a cup of water and made her way back to bed. Kirika is a very solemn, quiet young girl whose past is masked in mystery. She does not know whom she is, where she came from. She does not even know if Kirika is her real name. Mireille meets up with Kirika after receiving a strange e-mail from her asking her to "make a pilgrimage to the past." Later on in Kirika's living room, we discover she has been living alone in a house in Tokyo, attending school. After her pretend parents had moved to America with the excuse of work, Kirika was left alone. When she woke up, she had no memory of her past; the only reminder she found was a school I.D. with her name on it. She also found a pistol that she can use with deadly accuracy, and a pocket watch that plays a mysterious melody. But now she knows and the journey to finding herself wasn't an easy one. From what it seemed at the time it wasn't a coincidence that she had partnered up with Mireille facing the people who had been wanting to kill her so Altena's plans didn't happen. And then there was Chloe. The third of the saplings chosen to go up against the trials and procedures to becoming the true Noir. Soldats is a mysterious yet powerful organization. All Soldats mysteries date back to even before the creation of the Italian mafia; or, roughly, several hundred years ago. Within Soldats, there are two opposing factions; those who are in support of Grand Retour and those who are not. Grand Retour is the term used to refer to the prophecy of the "True Noir Trials," and those who support Grand Retour follow Altena, their leader. The only reason the opposing side of Soldats doesnt try and stop Altena is because she has control of Chloe, a deadly assassin. From the start Chloe believed that it was meant to be her and Kirika to perform the ritual and carry on as Noir. She hated watching Mireille and Kirika living together building up on this friendship. Although Mireille was one of the saplings as a child she didn't seem to be as close or talented as the others. Her parents didn't want her to become involved with the Soldats as they had been, and so was killed by them for betraying the Soldat name. And Kirika was the one who shot them. The thought has been haunting her mind from the very time she remembered from Chloe's final guidance to her past.  
  
Tears slowly strolled down her face. Knowing that she couldn't ever be forgiven for what she has done to Mireille. Yet, she couldn't even forgive herself for all the lives that had been taken away. Mainly by her hand.  
  
She heard the door open and heard someone come in. 'Mireille?' 

'Oh, you're awake now. You were asleep all afternoon.' Mireille declared. 'And I think we need to buy you some more clothes, you can't keep wearing that!'   
Kirika was still dressed in the ritual outfit; a piece of cloth held up with two belts.   
'The flat looks better.'   
'Yes, it's finally getting into shape. I have furniture coming in tomorrow.' Mireille called from the kitchen, unpacking the shopping she must have done. 'Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.'   
'Ok.'  
  
Soon the flat was filled with the aroma of chicken soup and warmed bread as they sat down on the floor eating their meal. It was a half moon out with stars surrounding it.   
'And my computer will be coming tomorrow so we can see if we have any clients.' Mireille said, breaking the bread in two.   
'You feeling any better?'   
Kirika nodded slowly chewing her food.   
'The name Noir will not only be a highly respected name, but now a hated name by others.' Mireille declared. 'It's only time until they track us down, and then what?'   
'Or will they fear us?' Kirika asked.   
'What do you mean?'   
'They might feel that if even Altena can't defeat us then who can?'   
'True, that might be the case. Whatever happens I'm sure we will find out soon.'  
  
Kirika walked to the window mid afternoon. It didn't hurt as much to walk around and found it seemed to get better every day.   
'We had three clients but due to circumstances we couldn't attend them.' Mireille exclaimed clicking away at her computer. 'But no harm in seeing if they still need us, right?'   
'No.'   
'We don't want people thinking that we have finished.'  
  
Mireille is widely considered to be among the most reliable members of her profession. With her new found partner, Kirika, she adopted the name 'Noir' unaware at the time of the names true implications.  
  
The flat was looking pretty much how it did before with the exception of a few new pieces of furniture. The snooker table stayed, it wasn't damaged that much just a few bumps and scratches at one end. The round table and chairs stood where the old one was under the window. The new tea set was placed proudly on the kitchen unit.  
  
'Mireille, I'm going out for a walk.' Kirika decided grabbing her blue jumper and putting it over the black t-shirt she was wearing.   
'Oh Ok. Are you sure that's a good idea?' Mireille asked indicating her wound.   
'I'll be fine.' She smiled, walking towards the front door. 'Bye.'   
The fresh air swirled around her as she made her way to the river. The subject in her mind was making her mad sitting indoors all the time. She couldn't escape from the question she had been wanting to ask Mireille since this morning. She wasn't sure how to bring it up but she knew it was an unfinished topic which Kirika needed to be rested on. The promise. She remembered what Mireille had said the first time they had met. "You know what I do for a living. I can't let you live. You know this right?"  
_"Yes.."  
"All right. I'll work with you. They'll be back for sure.. I have something I'd like to ask them. When I am done with it... I will kill you."  
"I will be waiting.. for that moment."_   
That opportunity had come so many times and still Mireille kept hold of her and she didn't know why. When Kirika pushed Altena into the lava pit Mireille desperately held on begging her to stay.  
  
The breeze started to get stronger and the jumper she wore didn't help keep the cold out and the afternoon sun had already started to set. She made her way back to the flat and tried not to let it worry her.  
  
'Enjoy your walk? Did you go anywhere nice?' Mireille asked as Kirika arrived back.   
'Just to the river. It was very nice thank you.'   
'I haven't had any reply from the people yet, but then again it has only been a few hours.'   
'They could be Soldats.' Kirika suggested.   
Mireille chuckled. 'Maybe they are.'   
'Mireille' Kirika started.   
'Yes?'   
'I...I...' the words couldn't come out. She didn't know how to.   
'What is it Kirika?'   
'Would you like a cup of tea?'   
'That would be nice thank you.' Mireille smiled returning to her computer.   
Kirika silently brewed the tea and then poured it into the new china teapot.   
'It's ready.' Kirika declared placing the tray onto the table.   
'Thanks Kirika.' Mireille smiled sitting down at the table. 'The moon is coming through.'   
'It's beautiful.' Kirika stood up and went to turn off the lights and sat back down. There was understanding in the atmosphere.   
'Do you still think of her?' Mireille asked.   
Kirika nodded her reply.   
'Do you wish things didn't turn out the way they did?'   
Kirika thought about what Mireille had just asked. She was glad that Mireille was with her. She had written most of her feelings in a letter when she had a feeling things were going to change.   
'I don't know.'   
Mireille carried on sipping her tea. She had grown fond of Kirika and looked at her affectionately. 'It's like the moonlit tea party we had before.'   
Kirika nodded remembering Chloe saying how much she enjoyed it. 'That was certainly an interesting night.' Mireille sighed.   
'Mireille, what about the promise?'   
Mireille nearly dropped her cup forgetting what they had originally made a deal on. 'Kirika, you can't be serious?'   
Kirika stared at the table, her expression as blank as it normally is.   
'You said as soon as everything came clear you would kill me.'   
'Things have changed, Kirika and due to the recent events that deal has also changed,' Mireille said calmly. 'Our envolvement with the Soldats is just about to start. There is a lot more to think then some petty agreement.'  
Kirika stayed staring at the table not knowing how to reply.  
'Besides,' Mireille grinned, 'Noir is the name for two.'  
Kirika looked up and smiled.   
'Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate, two maidens who govern death...' Mireille chanted mockingly.   
'The peace of the newly born,' Kirika finished. 'their black hands protect.'


	2. From the beginning

  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know it seems a bit rushed, but didn't want it as lengthy as the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

'To be honest, I haven't got any idea what is going to happening.' Mireille exclaimed. 'But I think it will be the best not to have any contact.'   
Kirika sat there not saying her opinion. After all, she never did.  
  
Autumn had hit France as the browning leaves danced in the wind creating the music of rustling. The sun seemed to have dimmed and only produced light instead of the summer's warmth.  
  
'This is pointless.' Mireille sighed standing up. 'Come on.'  
  
Kirika obediently got up and followed Mireille from the café they had been sitting in, for the last 40 minutes through to the market. Today it seemed to be exceptionally busy and it was difficult to get through the crowd. People wrapped in scarves were blowing widely into the commodities of the stalls causing aggravation.  
  
Mireille occasionally stopped at the stalls and looked at what they had. She normally just looked but never bought even though their finances were quite safe. The 'business' was still on track and hadn't changed due to previous events.  
  
Kirika stopped and looked down.   
'Mireille.'   
Mireille turned round and followed Kirika's gaze and closed her eyes. She could picture it in her head and how it slowly faded away. She had always associated it with Kirika especially after she had left. She decided that she had now come back it was time to start a fresh.   
'Go on then.'   
Kirika bent down and picked the plant up. It's green leaves looking healthy and large. Mireille paid and silently carried on walking. Kirika held the plant tightly in her arms as not to drop or let the wind blow it away.  
  
Arriving back at the flat Kirika placed the plant on the table where their preceding plant had been. She watered it and stood back looking at it's leaves.  
  
'We have another job.' Mireille declared. 'Our client is a Hugo Paxton the chairman of the DGU. Our job is to get rid of Patrick Lamont who a threat to his position.'   
Kirika looked at Mireille and nodded.   
'It should take place tomorrow night at Perry's restaurant when he and his wife will be dining.' 'What time?' Kirika asked, giving the plant a bit more water.   
'Well, he says at about Midnight. Lamont has a thing about booking the whole restaurant.' Mireille looked up from her computer and watching Kirika. 'You are going to kill that thing.' Kirika looked and stopped pouring. She weakly smiled and put the glass into the sink. Mireille knew she shouldn't have said it in that context, considering what they did but she only meant it light heartedly.  
  
Again they ate their evening meal in silence and were just aware of each other's company. That's how they normally ate and it suited them. Both weren't people who would show their emotions no matter how they felt. They felt close to each other, just never admitted it. Mireille stood up and placed her plate into the sink before turning around to Kirika. 'I'm off to bed, I'll clear up in the morning.' Kirika nodded and slowly finished off her meal before placing her plate into the sink. She watched Mireille undress and collapse into the double bed and so decided to clean up. Mireille had done a lot for her so this was the least she could do. Besides, Mireille seemed absolutely exhausted and they had a big night tomorrow.  
  
Kirika slipped in next to Mireille who was breathing deeply. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful that Kirika was afraid to wake her. Trying to get back to a normal life was harder then she thought. Se didn't quite agree with Mireille when she said that they should stop contact with the Soldats no matter what side. Remy Breffort had tried to call them but Mireille was persistent that they don't see them. Kirika wasn't sure what Mireille was anxious of. But she had to concur with Mireille as they are partners.  
  
Kirika was the last to sleep and the first to wake. Although their bed faces away from the window and had a wall between them the light seemed to be bright. She looked over to her side where Mireille was still sleeping. She got up making sure she didn't move the bed too much and walked into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and took out a new roll of bandage. Her wound had recovered an exceeding amount but still was a hard coating of skin which bled now and then.  
  
After washing herself she emerged from the bathroom and saw Mireille sat up in bed. She still looked asleep but smiled and rested her head on the wall.   
'Good morning.' She said stretching her arms above her head.   
'You know what I feel like?' Kirika walked over to the lounge replying,   
'A cup of tea?'   
'Right.' Mireille tittered throwing the covers off her before entering the bathroom.  
  
Kirika waited for the water to boil and set the tea set on the table before preparing toast.  
  
That morning was a beautiful one. The sun seemed to play hide and seek with the clouds and the vast colour of browns and gold swept all over Paris.  
  
'Are you ready for tonight?' Mireille asked taking a seat at the table.   
Kirika nodded and sat next to Mireille looking out the window in her normal dazed way.   
'We better make sure what we gave enough ammunition.'   
'There are quite a few under the bed.'   
'Well I'll get in contact with Ed and he'll be able to fix us up with a little bit more.'   
Again Kirika's stare found itself back to the window. It was hard to make her do anything else.  
  
'To the restaurant there are two entrances. The main entrance and the staff entrance. I'll take the back entrance and you can take the main.' Mireille prepared getting the restaurant plan from the snooker table. Kirika turned to Mireille. Normally Mireille would take the main entrances and Kirika the smaller ones. Kirika must have shown reaction in her face as Mireille smiles slightly and carried on talking.   
'Only the employees and Lamont should be in there and I doubt there will be many wanderers at that time at night.' Mireille declared, 'So I assume we should be ok.'   
Kirika nodded and quietly drank her tea.   
'From there on, we will play by ear.' Kirika nodded.  
  
The day seemed to take forever. The wind had gotten stronger and it was too cold to go out and wander around the market. But inside wasn't extremely exciting and the girls mainly sat around in silence. The odd comment was said now and then until finally the time came when they had to make their move.  
  
'Ready?' Mireille asked ask they turned the corner to Perry's restaurant. Kirika nodded and pelted for the main door. Mireille watched before making her own way to the back making sure any drifter that was around didn't see her. She counted a few seconds before trying to open the door. Open. She silently turned the handle and peeped through. The lights were on but nobody seemed to be inside. She thought that it was strange but didn't think anything of it as there were only two people needing to be served so probably wouldn't have that many workers in tonight. Trying not to stir any of the metal materials in the room she carefully made her way through to the main dining area, keeping a cautious eyes out for anything that might give her away. Looking through the round glass panels of the door she saw the back of a head which she assumed must be Lamont. Yes, it was the same blond haired guy with the red birthmark under his left ear from the photo Hugo had sent. She couldn't see Kirika anywhere. She decided to wait in case Kirika had run into some trouble. After a five minutes she saw Kirika in the far corner hiding behind a pillar. Kirika saw where Mireille was and nodded before jumping out firing at the waiters who had just stood there before falling to the ground. Mireille burst out through the kitchen doors and both girls slowly made their way to where Lamont and his wife were. Both seemed relatively calm and that was found unusual to Mireille.  
  
'Mireille Bouquet, we meet again.' The man said. Mireille recognised the voice and immediately scowled. 'And Kirika, I don't think we have had the pleasure.'  
Kirika lowered her weapon.   
'What do you want?'   
'Well, you wouldn't return my calls.' Remy Breffort replied turning around in his chair. The young lady stood up and walked over to where the waiters were shot who were now standing quite alive, taking out bullet proof jackets.   
'What is all of this?' Mireille said angrily.   
'Well we knew your style and so was prepared, this seemed to be the only way which we could get you to see us.' He responded back, revealing his cane from under the table and standing up to the girls. It was only then that Mireille lowered her own gun but kept it ready.   
'Now, that both of you are here, we can talk.' Remy smiled as the waiters put up another chair at the table. 'Hungry?'   
Mireille's look just got deadlier but Kirika looked at Mireille and then walked over to the table before seating herself. Mireille hated it when she did that and reluctantly joined her.  
  
'I hear the lemon sole is exceptionally good here.' Remy sighed opening the menu.   
'Mr Breffort, what do you need to tell us?' Kirika asked.   
'Yes, I don't think we are here to eat.' Mireile frowned.  
He rested the menu on his lap and looked into Kirika's brown red eyes. 'I have some news of motion within the other faction of the Soldats. I thought you might like to know as it may or may not be involved with you.'   
Kirika listened while Mireille still fumed about the whole situation.   
'Suddenly people have been sent around the world to find something out. We are not sure what it is yet but I know the person who has now taken over Altena is Gisela, someone who had believed highly of Altena and her plans and now has devised a plan of her own.'   
'What has that to do with us?' Mireille asked her attention being caught by what was said.   
'We don't know what plan this is and whether it effects you or not. They might be doing this as a revenge plan or another way to fulfilling their beliefs.'   
'So, at the end of the matter we are still caught up in this havoc.' Mireille said leaning back in her chair.   
'I'm afraid so, but we have people undercover finding out information as we speak. I hope we will be able to stay in contact as we might need to protect you or need your help.'   
Mireille jumped up heatedly, 'We don't need any help from you.' She cried remembering how traitorous the Soldats had been to her family. No matter what side they were still to blame. Remy understood Mirielles anger and turned to Kirika.   
'I hope our chat has been informative to you. I will get in touch with you as soon as I find out more.' Remy discussed.   
Kirika nodded and stood up before following Mireille out the front door.   
'Take care.' Remy called as they exited the restaurant.  
  
Mireille and Kirika walked home in silence, trying to take in what had just happened. They knew something like this was bound to happen, just Mireille didn't want to believe it. She wanted to be rid of the Soldats and move on in her life. She had found the answers to what she was looking for and now wanted it at rest.  
  
'Mireille, we have to do this.' Kirika said quietly.   
Mireille carried on walking, her shoes echoing in the silent night. 'I know.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I have re-written chapter 3 so this is all new material. A bit rushed I know. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the gunshots echoed in the sewer as Mireille let out her frustration at the wall in front of her. The reports of the Soldats new activities had irritated her and she needed to let off steam.

That morning they were silent as usual and hadn't discussed the previous night. Mireille didn't really know that to say. She knew the Soldats weren't going to give up after the fall of Altena but she wasn't expecting plans to be put into motion already.  
Mireille noticed she had fired her last round.  
"Looks like I have to go back up" She signed putting the gun into her bag.

Entering daylight the wind had picked up since the morning and Mireille shivered, not only from the cold but she got the sense of being watched. Looking around she couldn't see anyone suspicious.  
"You're probably being paranoid." She scolded as she made her way to her front door. Picking up the post she made her way up the three flights of stairs to her apartment.  
"I'm back!" Mireille called, placing her bag onto the snooker table and opening the first of her post. "It's getting quite cold out there."  
Kirika said nothing as usual and started to make tea.  
"How interesting."  
Kirika looked in Mireille's direction.  
"This is a letter from George Madoran's solicitor. According to this letter, he has left me something in this will."

George Madoran was known to be Mireille father's right hand man and a close friend to the family. He was also the person who had revealed to Mireille on her return to Corsica, that her parents were part of the Soldats and that it was the Soldats that had arranged to kill them.

"Does it say what?" Kirika asked placing the tea set on the kitchen table.  
"No, But I am to go to Corsica to get it. It's locked up in one of their vaults."  
"When do you plan to go back?"  
"Well, we don't have any jobs at the moment." Mireille answered. "So no time like the present."  
"Do you think that is a good idea considering?"  
"Well, I am certainly not going to wait around for the Soldats to make their next move. Besides, we are not sure whether we have any  
involvement with their next plan."  
Kirika said nothing. She knew that it wouldn't be pointless to try and stop Mireille.  
"Ok then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you could sign here and here then all should be finalised." The young man instructed pointing at the dotted lines. "Did you know Mr Madoran well?"  
"He was a close friend to my father." Mireille replied. She though it was quite refreshing to meet a person in Corsica who didn't flinch at her family name.  
"Well I am sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you." She smiled, placing the envelope the solicitor handed her into her bag. "Take care."  
Mireille coolly left the office and went to meet Kirika who was waiting outside the offices. "All done. Shall we get coffee?"  
Kirika followed although too polite to ask, was curious to know what George had left Mireille.

Sitting in the weak sun with their drinks Mireille took out the envelope and opened it. Kirika looked up and waited for Mireille to reveal what she had inherited.  
"Well our curiosity will just have to wait a bit longer. I have a key to one of the vaults in Switzerland."  
"Switzerland?" Kirika repeated.  
"That's what it says here. Looks like a trip there before we head home."  
"Does it mention what is in there?" Kirika asked.  
"No, nothing. Just a key and vault numbers."  
"Could it be something from…."Kirika stopped knowing she had no real right to ask.  
"Something from my parents? Probably." Mireille finished folding her arms.  
Kirika looked back down at her lap. She still felt it was a sensitive topic.

"I'll see what I can do about flights." Mireille said changing the subject.  
"I remember seeing an internet booth at the hotel."  
"Well, that makes things a little eaier."  
Rain started to lightly fall on Corsica and the girls headed their way back to their hotel. Kirika continued to their room while Mireille went to book flights to Switzerland. Kirika took off her beige coat and placed it on her bed. Listening to the rain pattering against the window she remembered the night Mireille found out that it was now without a family.

"All done." Mireille declared entering the room and breaking Kirika's thoughts. "We leave tomorrow morning from the local airport."  
Kirika stood up and walked over to the tea making facilities and proceeded in making the tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for flying with CrossWorld Airlines and hope you have a safe journey to your next destination."

Arriving in Switzerland the cold hit them hard. As they headed towards the bank, Kirika got the feeling that someone was following them. She couldn't see anyone that looked suspicious, but she kept alert. Walking up the steps of the Lorenz Ltd Bank, Kirika took a final glance behind them but didn't see anyone she recognised. Going into the bank made it easier to keep tabs on people.

"I have a vault here I would like to see." Mireille smiled at the young man behind the desk.  
"Why yes, do you have a key?"  
"I do." Mireille replied dangling the key in her hand.  
"If you could please wait one moment. I'll get someone to take you to your vault." He said after taking her details.  
They sat on the blue, plush chairs and waited for a someone to take them, which wasn't long as a woman dressed in a pin striped suit  
walked in their direction.  
"Miss Bouquet? Good afternoon. I am Verna Kaelin. If you would like to follow me."  
They walked through the glass doors and down many corridors and flights of stairs before reaching a high security area. Men in their uniforms stood all important and looking like they mean business.  
"Thank god we aren't killing anyone here." Mireille smirked quietly to Kirika as the lady proceeded with the various lock and codes to get into the main chamber. Finally they reached a large room with many what it seemed to look like grey lockers.  
"42A6HG, this is your safe. I shall be back in 20 minutes when you are done with what you came here for." Verna smiled walking towards the gate and closing it. A guard took place in front of it, his back turned to them.

"Well, let's have a look then." Mireille chirped unlocking the locker and punching in the code.Opening the locker there was an envelope and a blue velvet bag. Mireille opened the envelope and started to read:

"_Mireille , if you are reading this then I am sorry for your loss. We had all hoped things wouldn't have gotten this far. Your parents had given this to me a month before they died. They knew they were in danger and now I too felt my life was under threat. Although they never fully explained to me what was going on, they made it clear that this must be 'hidden until needed' and they told me it was the starting clue and it will be known when that time comes. Mireille, please take care. There are things that I cannot explain in this letter but I am sure you will find out. All the best. George."_

"I wonder what it means." Kirika whispered after reading the letter herself.  
"I am not sure." Mireille replied unclasping the bag and pulling out what was inside. "Wow."  
Mireille had revealed a pearl necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. "It's beautiful."  
Kirika looked at the necklace, a blank expression on her face as usual.  
"What?" Mireille questioned.  
"Well, what's so important about this necklace?"  
Mireille looked at it again. Kirika looked back in the velvet bag and noticed a note.  
"What does it say?"  
"It's just one sentence." Kirika replied, holding the paper to show Mireille.  
"_For within the murky waters the world is blind" _Mireille read frowning. "What does that mean?"  
"It could be from a story or poem." Kirika replied.

Movement distracted the girls and they realised Verna had returned. Mireille placed the notes into her bag.  
"Are we leaving the necklace here?" Kirika asked.  
"It's safer here, I guess."  
Kirika nodded with agreement which made Mireille feel more confident in her decision.

"Have you finished with what you came here for?" Verna asked.  
"Yes thank you." Mireille replied coolly.  
"Please before you leave, make sure that you have securely locked your safe."  
"It is." Kirika answered, looking at Mireille.  
"Ok."

They made their way back to the main hall in silence, the new information on their minds.  
"Thank you for your service." Mireille said politely shaking Verna's hand.  
"Not at all, thank you for choosing Lorenz Bank."


	4. Discovery

Hey there! Please wait before commenting on the 'coincidence' in this chapter. It will be explained later, just put up with it. And yes a little choppy, but I think it works alright, if I am wrong please let me know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the murky waters the world is blind." Mireille murmured.

Kirika was watering the plant as Mireille stared at the screen in front of her. It had been two days since their trip to Switzerland and they had been trying to find out more about the note that was with the necklace.

"I can't seem to find anything online." Mireille declared.  
"Should we inform Mr Bretford. Maybe he can help." Kirika suggested.  
"We could, although we are not yet sure whether this has any association with the Soldats." Mireille signed and knew that sooner they knew what it meant the sooner they can find out what it all means. But she was reluctant to have any more involvement with the Soldats than necessary. "Maybe we should try the library first. For all we know, it might not come from a story or a poem."  
"Ok." Kirika replied quietly.

The alert of incoming mail beeped from the laptop.  
"A job?" Mireille said out loud, a hint of surprise in her tone.  
"Who is the target?" Kirika asked walking over to Mireille.  
"An Adam Clifford. Started working for the Intertriton Corporation in the Florida and since becoming engaged to the CEO'S daughter, he's worked his way up the hierarchy in a matter of months." Mireille described. "There has been rumours that he is plotting to eventually take over and the directors feel it should be stopped before it can go further."  
"When will it take place?"  
"In three days time they are throwing a party for the opening of one of their projects. They suggest it should be done before the presentation which is scheduled to take place at half past eight. The event is taking place at his new home."  
Kirika nodded leaving the main room to the bathroom.

Mireille e-mailed her reply and printed off the relevant information before leaving the laptop and walked over to the window to shut it. It had been 3 weeks since the episode at the Manor and she wasn't sure whether it felt like it happened a lifetime ago or just the other day.

Mireille heard the bathroom door open and in the doorway stood Kirika, who on the outside looked vulnerable but knew fully well of the killer talent Kirika possessed.

"Is everything alright?" Kirika asked as she towel dried her hair.  
Mireille realised that she must have been staring and looked in another direction. "How is your wound?"  
"Healing well, thank you."  
Mireille nodded, tying her hair up and sliding into bed.

"Are we going to library tomorrow?"  
"It looks like it. We have to start somewhere." Mireille replied rolling to her side. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't even know where to start." Mireille sighed as they entered the main library. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."  
"We might as well have a look as we're here." Kirika said walking towards the fiction section of the library.

Mireille followed and stared at the row of poetry books that were stacked in front of her. Kirika had wandered to the children's section.

"This is getting us no where." Mireille mumbled after twenty minutes of browsing through content pages. She put the last book she was reading down and went to find Kirika. Walking towards the brightly decorated corner of the room. She spotted Kirika kneeling over a pile of books surrounded by stuffed animals.

"Kirika, this is pointless. There must be a hundred books and it might not even be in any of them."  
Kirika stood up.  
"It looks like we better pay Remy Bretford a visit." Mireille sighed as she started to lead the way out of the library.  
"We will have to find out where he is." Kirika murmured tightening her coat around her.  
"Oh, I think I know where to look." Mireille smiled, remembering the last time she was at his house. Remy had invited her over to discuss Altena and her ideas of the Grand Retour. "We should concentrate on that job we have though. We have to build up our ammo and make sure we know what we are doing."

Kirika nodded, following Mireille down the streets of Paris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A lot of people are here, we will have to be careful to make sure no one sees us." Mireille whispered as they peered through the window of the large white building. With it still being early evening, darkness couldn't hide them and it would cause too much hassle if they were spotted on the job. "I hate having jobs in busy places. Makes things more complicated."

Inside was as glamorous and extravagant as the outside and the people within were suited to that lifestyle. The exquisite décor and stylish furnishings was the typical picture of the rich. They all seemed oblivious to the assassination that was about the take place as they drank merrily and chatted amongst themselves.

Mireille and Kirika made their way to the side door of the house and let themselves in. It was open as planned and they positioned themselves for the task. As they didn't know where or when their target would be alone, they decided that Kirika should wait downstairs while Mireille covered upstairs.

"We have under an hour until the presentation. Wait for the signal." Mireille murmured.

Kirika nodded and darted off down the corridor. Mireille waited until she was out of sight before making her own journey to the staircase. This proved harder than anticipated as there were many bodies passing every so often. Finally Mireille was able to make it to the first floor and with everyone downstairs busy with the party and with half an hour left, Mireille freely examined the rooms. The hallway seemed to be the only place upstairs where the lights were on but Mireille soon realised the room at the end was ajar and with the light on. Going into the room she realised it must be his office as there was a large oak desk and lots of glass shelves filled with books and folders. On the sofa chair by the door was a pile of leaflets and posters, which she presumed to be the presentation on his new project.

"It should take about ten minutes to set this up." Mireille heard voices coming from outside the room and she quickly hid herself behind a filing cabinet.  
"The computer and screen are set up in the second reception so just put these on the table at the front."  
"You should have done this before they arrived." a female voice exclaimed.

Mireille peeked around the cabinet and saw three men and a lady. Two of the men were collecting the materials by the door whilst the other two individuals who Mireille recognised as Adam Clifford and the female who she predicted to be his fiancée, were overlooking in an embrace.

"Well I couldn't have someone sneaking a look before my great debut!" Adam chuckled, lightly kissing the female on the cheek.  
"Well, it better be good for all the nights that you slaved away at this, leaving me alone for long hours."  
"Oh it is." He replied. At the same time the phone rang and Adam walked over to it on his desk.

Mireille breathed in and pressed herself against the wall as Adam passed her. Luckily, thanks to the distraction of the phone he didn't see her.

"Hello? What! One moment." He turned around to his fiancée. "I'll be down in ten minutes. I must take this call."  
"Ok, honey." She replied blowing a kiss as she closed the door behind her.

Mireille retreated from her hiding place and situated herself behind her target. She obviously had to wait until he finished his phone call and remained patiently. The curtains hadn't been drawn and it was dark enough outside for the streetlights to turn on. One had turned on outside the window and reflected off the glass bookcase catching Mireille's eye. In response to this, she turned to see what it was and scanned the books he had, as Adam was still involved with his phone call. Mireille's eyes widen as she spotted a thin blue book with Soldats written on the spin.

"What are you doing here?" Adam cried, spotting Mireille's reflection in the window.

Mireille faced Adam who had finished his call. He must have pressed an alarm as she heard a commotion erupt from downstairs.

Before Adam had chance to get to the other side of his desk, probably an attempt to get to a gun, Mireille pulled trigger and watched him disappear behind his leather chair. She knew there would be people in the room within seconds. She darted to the bookcase and slid the door open and grabbed the book. The door flew open with two suited men in the doorway, guns in their hands. Mireille skilfully shot the men and ran out of the room to figure out how to get out with Kirika.

xxx

Kirika ran down the corridor and into the cloakroom which was placed between the staircase and the room where the guests were being entertained. Poised as always, she listened out for any hints on what her next plan of action would be. It had been about twenty minutes of listening to meaningless conversations until she heard who she assumed to be their objective.

"John, Darren, can you come and collect the presentation stuff now." A male voice ordered.  
"Yes, sir." A reply answered.

Kirika stayed where she was and knew Mireille was up there to take care of the job. Yet, she still carefully listened for any signs that her help might be needed. As the minutes past, she heard three people return downstairs and remembered that there was still another person of the party who went up. After five minutes she heard two gunshots and knew it was Mireille's gun. Merging from the cloakroom she watched three men head for the stairs, trying to keep panic to a minimal. But Kirika could sense that there was trouble upstairs.

xxx

As Mireille headed to the staircase she realised her gunshots must have been heard from downstairs, even with the silencer. She heard people running up the stairs. Returning to the study, she shot at the window and climbed out, making sure she didn't catch herself on the shattered glass. It was quite a high drop but luckily the trellis on the side of the building was attached strong enough to hold a person's weight.

xxx

Kirika couldn't follow the men upstairs as she heard more people coming behind her and to avoid being seen, she dashed to the entrance they used to come in and followed the sounds of the shots which were continuous from the front of the house. There she spotted Mireille climbing down from the window.

xxx

Above, shots were aimed at Mireille and she kept here body tight to the wall, to avoid being hit. Behind her she heard movement and thought she was done for, but soon realised it was Kirika by the tree trunk. Mireille jumped down the rest of the way and the girls disappeared down the road.


	5. For within the murky waters

"That didn't go very well." Mireille signed as they returned back to their apartment.  
"But we got away."  
"That's true, and guess what I managed to find while there?" Mireille smirked holding out the book.  
"What is it?"  
"Read." Mireille tossed the book in Kirika's direction and watched Kirika as she read it. Mireille wasn't expecting to see a reaction on Kirika's face but she liked to believe that Kirika seemed surprised at what she saw.  
Kirika opened the book and scanned the text. "Does it have what we are looking for?"  
"I haven't had chance to look yet. All I saw was a collection of poems by the looks of it."

Kirika continued to scan the book which, although Mireille wouldn't admit it, seemed to take a long time, waiting in anticipation to see whether what they are looking for is contained in that small book.  
"Here is it…" Kirika finally exclaimed, handing the book to Mireille.

"_Before her task she was bestowed,  
__Desire and beauty upon her.  
__A contrast to her deadly duty,  
__The fatal sins from Hades' fire._

_To not allow to happen again,  
__It hides from the curious of the world.  
__To prevent disaster,  
__Which were due to this girl._

_For within the murky waters the world is blind.  
__Until the light is shown.  
__All will be revealed,  
__And the obvious shouldn't condone._

_For it is faith and courage,  
__That can reverse,  
_A single day and night of misfortune  
_To discover the perverse  
__  
Yet let the secrets lie,  
__As the tragedy will fall.  
__For if it's released again,  
__God help us all!"_

Mireille looked up at Kirika after reading the poem out loud to see what she thought of it. As usual, Kirika showed no emotion and just stared at the floor.  
"Well, we found out where it's from," Mireille sighed, "just still doesn't know what it all means."  
"It doesn't really have anything to do with the necklace."  
"No, it doesn't seem so." Mireille leaned back in her chair and stretched out. "Well, I think we were definitely meant to read it."  
"I wonder who the girl is." Kirika stated.  
"Could be about Noir. I mean, it is in their book after all."  
"But there are two girls in Noir. This poem refers to a girl."  
"Who knows." Mireille declared. She stood up and went to get herself some water. "What we know is that something bad is being hidden and it shouldn't be found, so really there's nothing to do."  
"Maybe it means that it shouldn't be found by certain people."  
"True." Mireille supposed. "And it doesn't really explain why we have to know about it."  
"a single day and night of misfortune. It is not written like the rest."  
"Probably a reference to another piece of text. It could be in that book."  
Kirika nodded and opened the book to the beginning.  
"It might be useful to brush up on our ancient mythology."

Kirika continued to read the hardback. Mireille sat by the window and looked at her view of her street. It had been several hours since they arrived back in Paris and it was comforting being in familiar territory. Thinking about this new episode with the Soldats she thought of her uncle and realised his words were very true. _"We are much frailer than these flowers, Mireille. Once the Soldats sink their roots into your soul, you can never escape."_ Both Kirika and herself were automatically a part of the organisation from birth, and so their fate were planned for them. In fact, she realised that it was thanks to her uncle that she was still alive, for the Soldats could have easily taken her life at that age. Mireille wondered how her parents got involved but quickly discarded that thought for she would never find out.

"We can take it to Remy Bretfort tomorrow. He should know more about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can honestly tell you that I have never seen this book before." Remy Bretfort exclaimed, flicking through the pages of the little book. "Where did you get it?"  
"I found it on a job in the states." Mireille replied. "Now, that I come to think of it, it was quite the coincidence that I saw it."

"Mr Bretford, do you know anything about the poem on page nineteen?"  
He found page nineteen and read it through. "No, I'm afraid I do not. Why do you ask?"  
"We just need to know more about it." Mireille blurted.  
Remy nodded. "May I keep this?"  
"Sure, we made a copy."  
"I'll get some people to work on it. I'll also ask the other board members and see if they know anything."

"Any news on the Soldats?"  
"They seem to have an interest with Gibraltar, for what reason we do not know." Remy answered. "Apart from the fact that it was of importance to the British in the war, there's nothing else that could be of significance to the Soldats. From what our sources say, Gisela doesn't seem to be giving much away."  
"Do you know much about Gisela?"  
"Not really. She was a leader of the faction in Italy and was a follower of Altena's beliefs, but since Altena she seems to have initiated a plan of her own. To be honest I am surprised that she hasn't come to us considering we are still part of the Soldats."  
"Don't remind me." Mireille retorted.

Remy sighed lightly and knew Mireille' feelings towards the Soldats, but despite being a powerful member himself, he could quite understand her reasons. "Again, if we find anything that might be of interest to you, we shall let you know."

Mireille stood up. "Until then."


	6. A new bit of information

Slowly getting there. Haven't written in a while as I've been at uni and that, but with no more assignments I've managed to punch this out and have started on the next chapter, WOO! Hehe. Merry Christmas to all and have a great New Year!! Until next time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hades is the God of the dead and the ruler of the underworld. He has two younger brothers, Zeus and Poseidon who were in charge of the mortal world and the sea respectively. He is also known for abducting Persephone." Mireille recited, clicking away at her computer.  
"Do you think Persephone is the girl that is mentioned in the poem?"  
"Possibly, although she didn't seem to do anything as bad as what is suggested. She just was the innocent girl who was taken from her home and tricked into eating some fruit which then bound her to stay with Hades."

Kirika sat opposite Mireille trying to figure how the facts linked. Although she didn't show it, she wanted to know what all of this meant. She could sense something was going to happen, something greater than the Grand Retour.  
"Another dead end." Mireille groaned, closing her eyes in frustration.  
"There's nothing about it in the rest of the book. We could look where that new line is from."  
"This goose chase is starting to get on my nerves."  
"The blood of the Soldats will seep throughout the wilderness and flow into the Great River." Kirika declared quietly.  
"And we've barely left the pond. We might as well get cracking on the new information we have."  
Kirika nodded and continued to repeat the poem in her head hoping it would reveal something she previously missed. "Do you think that all of this could be linked?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Kirika looked up at Mireille, the same emotionless expression on her face. "What we are doing, what the Soldats are doing."  
"I'm hoping that it isn't but I can't help thinking that yes, it could be." Mireille signed, "It just seems too much of a coincidence that it all seems to be happening now. I'm just fed up with this."  
"It's never the twist of fate. This is our life, we had no choice but to obey and now it's what we do, and it's what we do best."  
Mireille was surprised at this. The last time she heard Kirika say anything as profound as that was on that fateful night. "You are correct. We just have to deal with it."

Kirika stared back down at the floor.  
"Ok, so 'A single day and night of misfortune,' I better get online." Mireille said decisively, placing herself behind the monitor. After several minutes of typing away Mireille sat up. "Found it. It's by Plato in his work, Timaios. Unfortunately they don't post the whole book, so I'm guessing it's another trip to the library."  
Kirika waited as Mireille printed off the information she found. Mireille took the piece of paper out of the printer and handed it over to Kirika, before starting to read the passage herself on her computer. There was a few minutes silence before Mireille chuckled.  
"Atlantis huh?"  
Kirika started to re-read what she was given: _"But afterwards there occurred violent earthquakes and floods; and in a single day and night of misfortune all your warlike men in a body sank into the earth, and the island of Atlantis in like manner disappeared in the depths of the sea."  
_"Well, what do you think?"  
"I don't know."  
"No, it doesn't really shed anymore light on what we wanted to know." Mireille signed. "We have a Greek God and Atlantis. How do they connect?"  
"Isn't Atlantis a Greek legend?"  
"I'll go check the library for that book. Then we can read the rest of it." Mireille declared, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "We're in need of some groceries anyway."

Kirika nodded and reached out for her own coat.  
"You don't have to come. You can look for more information on the laptop if you wish."  
Kirika looked up at Mireille and then at the computer. Mireille just smiled and headed for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They seem to be taking their time."  
"But they are on the right track. It shouldn't be too long now. Besides, we are in no rush." She calmly placed her glass on the table next to her and admired the view. "Once it is discovered the next step to the plan can be put into motion."  
"It is what she would have wanted." The youngest sighed, fanning herself from the heat.  
"Our task is destined to happen. It's just a matter of time now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mireille and Kirika were returning from a local job as they headed back to their apartment in the middle of the night. Snow had started to fall and as usual the girls were in silence until they were back indoors.

"It's keeping bread on the table." Mireille sighed, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.  
Kirika emptied her pockets of her gun and spare ammunition onto the snooker table and picked up the red book next to them. It contained the two books of Plato which included text on Atlantis.  
"We're back to that are we?"  
Kirika continued to read the page she had gotten to. "It's interesting."  
"It's just a folk tale."  
"_This power came forth out of the Atlantic Ocean, for in those days the Atlantic was navigable, and there was an island situated in front of the strait which are by you called the Pillars of Hercules_." Kirika read aloud.  
"Pillars of Hercules?"  
Kirika nodded. Mireille picked up a book from the pile on the snooker table.  
"The Pillars of Hercules…put there by Hercules after slaying the Geryon. It is found at the entrance of the Mediterranean Sea and the strait of…Gibraltar…."  
Kirika looked up at Mireille who seemed to be reading the information she had learnt a few times.  
"This is becoming absurd. The Soldats can't possibly be looking for Atlantis."  
"Mr Bretford did say that's where they were."  
Mireille tossed the book she was reading down in frustration. "Atlantis is just a myth. Entire empires can't just disappear beneath the ocean and still survive."  
"I wonder why they want to find Atlantis."  
"God only knows. It's all nonsense."  
"Shouldn't we let Mr Bretford know?"  
"I suppose we should. Maybe he might know something more about this."  
Kirika looked back at her book and tried to find anything more that might make sense on their new findings. She sensed Mireille had already made up her opinion on the matter and so finding out anymore information will now be harder. What ever the Soldats had planned Kirika knew it would now involve them and she didn't want to make the same mistake as she had last time. "It doesn't mention any girl."  
"That's probably because they aren't looking for Atlantis. It's just a coincidence."  
Kirika could tell from Mireille's voice that she didn't believe that and was just being her stubborn self.  
"From trials, tribulations and rituals to disappearing empires and myths, it's a joke."  
"We still have to find out what they are planning to do." Kirika exclaimed, calmly placing her book down.  
"We don't have to do anything. If they want to go looking for something that doesn't exist let them, but I don't want any part of it."  
Kirika fell silent knowing it was pointless to argue further.

"_Once the Soldats sink their roots into your soul, you can never escape." _Mireille remembered her uncle telling her that in his greenhouse.  
"How very true" she whispered walking away into the kitchen.

Kirika wrote down this new piece of information and retrieved the poem they had previously found. She needed to know what was going on and she knew there would be no more help from Mireille tonight.


	7. Working with the Soldats

Hello. Sorry it's been so long for the next chapter. Uni can take up a lot of your time hehe. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully you don't need to wait as long. Take care x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pillar of Hercules? Atlantis?" Remy repeated once Kirika revealed their new findings. "We think that is the reason why there are there." Kirika declared quietly.  
"I will look into it. I have no recollection of Atlantis so I cannot tell you anymore than what I have already told you." Remy frowned taking in the new information.  
"Do you think Altena planned this or Gisela?" Mireille asked, speaking for the first time that evening.  
"If Altena planned it before she died then she kept it a secret from the rest of us and our sources haven't informed us on anything else."  
"So this event is nothing to do with the Soldats as such?" Mireille added.  
"Not that I know of. However, I have a team going to Manor to see whether they can find anything the Altena left."  
Kirika looked straight at Remy. "I would like to go back."  
Mireille turned to look at Kirika whose gaze had returned to the floor.  
This statement had also caught Remy off guard but he nodded and replied "Well, they leave tomorrow morning so you can go with them or make your own way in your own time."  
"Thank you." Kirika whispered.

"Will you be joining Kirika?" Remy asked Mireille.  
Mireille paused. "I have no reason to go back there."

Leaving Remy's house the girls walked in their usual silence to the moped which was parked at the main gate and only discussing the evening's conversation once they closed the front door behind them.

"Why do you want to go back?"  
"I just want to see if Altena did leave anything behind." Kirika replied putting water into the kettle.  
Mireille had a suspicion that Kirika was not telling her the whole truth but decided not to push it out of her. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"  
"Remy said the car will pick me up at about 10 o'clock. At the Lion fountain by the park"  
Their eyes met and a moment passed between them. Kirika looked away first placing the tea set onto the table which was glowing in light from the moon.

"I'm off to bed. Good night Kirika." Mireille exclaimed passing the pool table to their bedroom.  
Kirika nodded and poured herself a cup of tea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was clear but the sun was deceiving as the air had a crisp chill to it. Wrapping her scarf tighter around herself Kirika patiently waited for her ride to the Manor.

"They are late."  
Kirika turned round to the voice, knowing who it belonged to.  
"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Mireille smiled, replying to the look Kirika had on her face.

Kirika nodded and turned at the sound of a vehicle heading in their direction.

The van pulled up and they girls were greeted by a man who opened an electronic side door. "Good morning ladies! Sorry we're late, traffic was terrible." He chirped as he started up the ignition and begun the journey to 'No Man's Land'.

Inside were 5 others; 2 females and 3 males including the driver, all dressed for the winter weather.  
"You're just a slow driver." The blonde shouted smiling to the new arrivals. "Hi, I'm Draselle."  
"Mireille, Kirika." Mireille introduced.  
"Eddie."  
"Mary-Anne."  
"Marcus."  
"Don't forget me!" the driver called out.  
"That's Tony." Marcus said. "If he gets carried away just tell him to shut up."

Mireille nodded fidgeting in her seat. It had been a while since she last worked in a group and felt a little tense. It took a while for her to trust anyone and right now she didn't trust any of them, and their friendliness was making her uneasy. They were, after all, still the Soldats.

"Mr Bretford told us you've been to the Manor before." Mary-Anne exclaimed, a tone of expectancy in her voice.  
"That's right." Mireille replied looking straight at the brunette.

Pause.

"So, should we be looking for anything in particular?"  
"We don't know what we are looking for ourselves. I'm guessing Remy has told you why you searching the place."  
"Yes," Draselle confirmed, "Altena from the other side lived there, and she might have left something to help explain the recent movements of the other side."

Mireille was working out how much they actually knew about what had happened, how it happened, and what was currently going on. They obviously had no real idea who they were or what involvement they had with the Soldats.

It seemed to take a long time to pass the small towns and villages before they reached the vast land of……. Kirika couldn't remember walking this far but then she wasn't herself last time.

"I think I see it." Tony called from the front. "I estimate about half an hour."  
"It will be night time before we get there." Marcus smirked stretching his arms up above him.

Arriving at the edge of the village Tony stopped the van and let everyone out. "Here we are. Certainly looks welcoming."  
"So where is the actual Manor?" Mary-Anne asked, scanning the area.  
"It's up the hill on the left-hand side," Mireille replied, "There's a twenty minute walk afterwards."  
"Can't we get the van up there?"  
"No," Kirika replied, "there's a vineyard."  
"Well let's get started."

"It is how I expected it to look." Mireille whispered as they walked through the burnt down village towards the hill that would lead them to the Manor.

The night of the Grand Retour ended in flames and destruction and seeing the village in daylight certainly showed that. Buildings were in ruin and ash and debris covered the whole area. The smell of tragic death still lingered. Kirika thought of all the people who had died that night that shouldn't of, and all the people who had died due to her actions leading up to the Grand Retour. The village to her, represented a graveyard of all the deaths she had caused and a feeling of remorse filled her. Mireille seemed to be able to figure out Kirika was thinking, even though the expression was the same emotionless expression Kirika always wore.  
"Remember, they wanted to die." She whispered.  
Kirika looked at Mireille. "I know, but they also died for us."  
"For us?" Mireille thought, questioning who she meant by _us_.

The last time Kirika had walked down these streets the townspeople were bowing on each side of the path as she made her way to the monument. The started up the slope. The memory of the Soldats battling against each other.

Mireille kept glancing at Kirika to make .sure she was alright. Much more had happened here for Kirika than Mireille even knew about and the fondness which had grown on her made her automatically concerned for her partner. Since the outburst at the graveyard, Mireille had softened to Kirika and knew that Kirika was still young; regardless of her fighting experience.

The vineyard was dying through neglect but the Manor stood proudly at the other end. It was early evening and the sun had almost set which added an eerie sensation to the already gloomy atmosphere.

"I don't think I'm going to like the next few days." Mary-Anne stated as they entered the dark hallway of the Manor.  
"I'll scan the place first." Eddie said.  
Mireille followed him out from sight. She believed that this was the first time she had heard him spoke.  
"I know what you are thinking. He's the quiet type, but I guess you figured that out already." Draselle grinned.

Twenty minutes later Eddie returned. "It's all clear."  
"Cracking!" Tony cheered, "I think we should set up for the night and start tomorrow when there is light."  
"There are bedrooms upstairs." Eddie declared, "There's enough if some of us share."  
"Don't you even think about it!" Draselle laughed pointing at a smirking Tony.  
"I wasn't thinking anything." Tony said innocently.  
Mireille frowned as she walked towards the staircase with Kirika following behind. The moonlight was the only source of light and it created shadows which made Mireille extremely tense. She had been in situations like this many times but it was because she back in the Manor that made her go cold.

Opening the first door to the right revealed a bedroom. A single bed tucked in the corner, a single bed side table and a huge wardrobe on the other side.

Kirika left and continued to the next room before closing that door and opened the door opposite. She paused and then entered. Mireille followed and saw a double bed facing the door, a wardrobe to the left and an armchair next to the bed.

Kirika placed her bag onto the armchair and went to open the window, renewing the stale air. Mireille prepared the bed, freshening up the pillows and shaking the duvet.

"Goodnight Kirika." Mireille yawned climbing into the double. "Don't stay up too late."  
"Goodnight." she replied quiewtly, as she stood by the window, staring into the darkness.


	8. Memory Lane

Wow, 2 chapters in a matter of days. I impress myself. This chapter does steer away from the usual Noir structure but I hope it works. Happy Reading x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight woke Mireille as she stretched out. She hadn't slept that in good in a long time and she felt better about it. Kirika slept silently next to her, facing away. Mireille didn't know what time Kirika went to bed so decided to let her continue.

Carefully, Mireille got out of bed and looked around. The room looked bigger than what the moonlight had revealed last night. But there was something strange about it. She could sense familiarity which was impossible as this was the first time she had been in here. She walked over to the window and sighed at what she saw. She could imagine how lovely it must have been and how the blacks and browns were once shades of green with blotches of purple grapes. Looking further out of the window Mireille noticed a veranda to the right and wondered whether it was Altena's room.

Turning back to the room she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, to see what she might find. The wardrobe was only half full and a few boxes took up the bottom.

"What are you doing?"  
Mireille turned around and saw a wide awake Kirika sat upright on the bed. "Just thought I'd have a look to see whether there was anything in here."  
"Leave it. I'll do it." Kirika asserted, throwing the covers off and heading towards Mireille.

Mireille returned to look inside the wardrobe and suddenly it hit her. This was Chloe's room.

"Kirika?"  
Kirika looked at Mireille, a solemn gaze on her face.  
Mireille decided not to further the conversation. "Nothing. I can help you if you want."  
"No, that won't be necessary."

Mireille proceeded to get washed and dressed before heading downstairs where she heard commotion from the others, grabbing her pink bag as she left silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirika couldn't really explain why she wanted to sort through Chloe's stuff by herself. She didn't really know how she ended up in Chloe's room, but she felt safe when she walked into it the previous night. After all, it was her and Chloe that was meant to complete the ritual. Both Chloe and Kirika were similar and Chloe had almost admired Kirika and felt that dedicated connection between them.

Chloe first met Kirika on the day Kirika killed Mireille's family. Kirika was the spark that motivated Chloe to become the skilled assassin she was and to work with Kirika to finalise the Grand Retour; the third of the saplings who was under the care of Altena.

Kirika felt responsible for getting Chloe into the business and it was by her hand that took Chloe out of it. Kirika pulled out the dark green cloak with the purple lining. Chloe was wearing the ritual toga and so wasn't in her usual attire; the leather arm guards, the deep red hair and soulless eyes. Chloe was very much dedicated to Altena and performed her requests without questions.

Kirika carefully placed it back before deciding to open one of the boxes. Inside a plain, red box was full of the signature daggers Chloe used; her speciality. Next to it was a small, gold box which shimmered. Inside was a collection of photos tied with an elastic band. On top was a picture of Chloe when she was a lot younger, outside under a tea with Altena. Kirika picked them up and took the band off. Flicking through the photos Kirika saw the side of Chloe she didn't get to know. The memories which Kirika, herself, couldn't remember ever experiencing.

Kirika respectably searched the rest of the wardrobe to make sure there was nothing that could help with the current affairs before closing the double doors and out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes." Tony teased as he rummaged through a bookshelf.  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Dotted around this floor. Eddie is outside."  
Mireille looked out the window. "Kirika and I will start with upstairs then."  
"Not going to spend some time with me then?"

Mireille sighed and smiled weakly. He must have been around twenty-four, twenty-five, his light brown hair looking as though a comb had never gone through it. He had distinct, chiselled features and looked well-built but his blue eyes showed his youth. "You know where we are if you find anything." She replied, heading back out the way she came in.

She stopped outside the room Kirika was in and paused. She knew Kirika had a unique connection with Chloe and thought it was best to leave her to it. She went to find the room with the veranda. Opening the door to the right of Chloe's room, Mireille was greeted with bright light and billowing curtains. The veranda doors had been left open and the air moved around the room. Inside was a four-poster bed, many bookshelves and a table on the far side. Stepping in, Mireille had a feeling this was Altena's room.

A book was left open on the table, the pages flapping because of the breeze. Mireille lifted the bottom left corner and flicked it upwards to fold over, to reveal the front cover. There in front of her was the same design as the watch; the symbol of Noir. She sat down at the head of table and began to read.

It was the story of the Soldats and their beliefs behind their actions.

"It is the name of an ancient fate." Mireille whispered as she finished reading. It became slightly clearer, the reasons behind Altena's actions.

"_I have long watched over all of you from the shadows. Even you, my daughter of Corsica."_ The words of Altena rang through her head. "Don't your dare call me that." She said out loud, remembering the words she had said to Altena.

She brought her attention back to the matter at hand and continued to search through the bookshelves for anything that would help.

Kirika appeared at the door and advanced to help Mireille with this room. Mireille smiled and the girls explored the room in silent.  
A knock on the door half an hour later made them stop as Mary-Anne entered with bottles of water.  
"How is it going in here?" She asked handing a bottle over to Kirika.  
"Nothing yet." She replied quietly.  
"No we have had no luck either. To be honest I don't think there will be anything either."  
"Why do you say that?" Mireille asked.  
"Well, I doubt Altena would just carelessly leave her master plans around."  
"I doubt she anticipated failure and that we would be looking around her Manor." Mireille argued.  
"That is true." Mary-Anne noticed the book Mireille had read on the table and picked it up. "The symbol of Noir."  
Kirika looked up.  
"I hear Noir still exist." She exclaimed, flicking through the pages.  
Both Mireille and Kirika stayed silent. It was obvious Remy hadn't informed the team that they were Noir, and they weren't sure whether to reveal that piece of information now. However, time showed that they needn't say anything for Marcus called up for Mary-Anne.  
Kirika looked at the book herself as Mary-Anne left the room. She read it through recognising sections they had picked up from their previous mission.

"There's no mention about Atlantis in there." Mireille declared. "I think Gisela has made the decision to go to Gibraltar."  
Kirika nodded but her attention was suddenly drawn to the veranda.  
"What is it?"  
Kirika said nothing at first before her facial expression relaxed and she turned to Mireille. "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

Mireille paced around the room. She knew that if Altena left something this would be one of the few places she would leave it.  
"I wonder if it is hidden somewhere." Mireille speculated checking the bookshelf again.  
"Hidden somewhere secret?" Kirika asked, joining her friend  
"I wouldn't be surprised if this place wasn't riddles with secret passage ways." Mireille smiled removing few books around.

Kirika smiled back and looked elsewhere. The stone walls didn't seem to back up Mireille assumption and the few items of furniture didn't give much away. By the window were wooden panels which covered the bottom half of the wall, to the bed. Kirika started tapping the panels. As she made her way around she noticed four were hollow. She pushed them in forcefully to see whether they reacted. Taking the brass candle stick on the bedside table, she rammed the top, breaking the panels.

"What are you doing?" Mireille looked over at the commotion Kirika was causing.  
Kirika reached through the gap she had just made and pulled out an A5 sized book. The cover was a deep purple but looked well used. Kirika pulled out 3 other books, all the same size and colour.

Mireille picked one up and started reading through it. "It's a diary."  
"A diary?"  
"Yes. It's Altena's diaries."  
Kirika picked one of the books which were laying in front of her and opened to the first page;

"_Kirika is on her way. Chloe can feel it to. It is only a matter of time before the preparations for the ritual will begin and the moment we have been waiting years for will arrive. Watching the chosen ones grow up to whom they have become makes my heart fly"_

Kirika turned a few pages and continued to read.

"_I feel guilty for not telling Chloe my other plans but I do not want her to think that I doubt her, but it is important to have a plan of action if the others succeed in stopping me. Something tells me Breffort too has something planned and the involvement the Corsican girl has had with Kirika is too strong for my liking. My latest research has confirmed that Pandora's Box is hidden by the Pillars of Hercules where he fetched the Cattle of Geryon, the tenth of his Twelve Labours. The precise location is still unknown."_

"Mireille, I think you should read this."  
Mireille took the book and read the page Kirika had left it open at. "Pandora's Box. So, that is what she is finding." Mireille closed the book and placed it in her bag. "I want to read these first before I hand it over to the Soldats."

Kirika nodded and stood up. "Someone is coming up the stairs."  
The girls headed for the corridor, closing the door behind them.  
"Anything to report?" Draselle asked as she met them at the top of the stairs.  
"Only this." Mireille replied, holding out the story book.  
"Downstairs is clean also. We thought we'd check the rest of upstairs after something to eat."  
"I will be right down." Mireille smiled walking to Chloe's room.

Kirika followed Draselle down the wide staircase and past the enormous, decorative stain glass windows to the rest of the group.

"Maybe they all went mad once Altena left." Mary-Anne suggested.  
"Don't be stupid." Marcus sighed. "They are there for a reason and it's something good if they are keeping it top secret, even from the Soldats on their side."  
"Do you think the Soldats will ever reunite?" Tony wondered, breaking off some bread.  
"I don't know. I can't see it happening any time soon."

Mireille joined the group minutes later and was surprise to find Kirika expressing amusement at something Tony must have said.

"_Don't get attached,"_ Mireille thought sadly, "_You know what happened last time."_


	9. Meeting the Others

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prometheus stole the gift of fire and gave it to mankind," Mireille stated, reading from one of the textbooks they had gotten from the library, "and so Zeus punished him by making crows eat his liver every day. But as Prometheus was immortal, his liver grew back and so relived the pain daily until he was freed by Hercules during The Twelve Labours."  
Kirika listened intently as the connections slowly linked.  
"Zeus also had to punish mankind; the punishment being woman. Pandora, her name meaning 'all gifts', was given several gifts from the Gods; Hephaestus gave her form; Athena clothed her; Aphrodite gave her beauty; Poseidon gave her a pearl necklace and so on and so forth."

"So what exactly is Pandora's Box?"  
"Well, it says here that Pandora was given a box when she married Epimetheus who told her never to open the box. But curiosity got the better of her and she opened it and in doing so released the evils of the world; Despair, disease, malice, greed, old age, death, hatred, violence, cruelty and war closing the box in time for hope to remain. "  
"So Gisela is looking for the box?"  
"I guess so. Nothing actually says what happens to the box after Pandora opens it."  
"Do you reckon Gisela thinks the box is in Atlantis?" Kirika questioned.  
"Probably." Mireille nodded. "One of Hercules' Twelve Labours was freeing Prometheus and because of what he did, Zeus created Pandora who opened the box releasing evils into the world."  
"And Plato thinks Atlantis was situated in front of the Pillars of Hercules." Kirika finished.  
"Everything links; the poem, what Remy has told us, Altena's diary. We just still don't know what Gisela is planning on doing." Mireille signed. "I assume she is trying to find the box but for what purpose."

Kirika thought hard about the new information and it was a lot of information to consider from just a small part of Altena's diary. It was only now that she started to feel something was going to happen. Something which concerned herself and Mireille, they just didn't know what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you heard?" She cried as the girl ran into the garden to where her friend was sitting.  
"I have. But do not get your hopes up yet, I'm sure that they still do not know their involvement." She replied, taking a sip of her drink. It was getting warmer as the season of spring was approaching.  
"But they know we are looking for it. Once we find Atlantis and the box we can continue with Altena's plan."  
The girl who was sitting down started to laugh. "Surely you do not believe Atlantis actually exists."  
The younger girl suddenly looked confused. "Then what are we looking for if it doesn't?"  
"We won't find an actual city under the sea, Tissy, I believe it is just a region which has become a legend like the Gods and Goddesses of Greece. But like the Holy Grail, Pandora's box got lost and by the strait is where we shall find it."  
"Oh I do hope so."  
"It shouldn't be long now."

Tiselda put on her straw hat to shield her eyes from the sun. "When do we get to meet them?"  
"Very soon. With their help we will be able to pin-point the exact location of the box. However, if they weren't willing to help with the Grand Retour they may be reluctant to help this time."  
"One of them almost helped."  
"Yes, and it is that obedience which we are relying on. We know where they are keeping it, so if they do not hand it over dutifully we will just have to take it. They will soon know they cannot escape their destiny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirika came out from the giant fireplace where she was hiding. The last man had fallen and their target was disposed of. Joining up with Mireille at the front gate, they left the building and discreetly joined the crowd.

Spring had finally reached Paris and a festival was taking place in the square. It was early evening and although the sun was disappearing, it was still pleasant to walk around in. Families were out enjoying the stalls and fun activities and there was merriment in the atmosphere.

Kirika thought of the group they had worked with while returning to the Manor and wondered what they were up to now. Although they had given their numbers, Mireille thought it was best if they didn't contact them again. Kirika was reminded of Milosh Haval, an artist she had met several times before he was killed and died in her arms. Mireille had warned her not to see him and that by making friends in their line of work was not possible.

"We're being followed." Kirika whispered.   
Mireille nodded acknowledgement and headed towards a café. Seating herself at one of the outdoor tables she waited for Kirika to update her on their current position.  
"The table in the corner by the window."  
Mireille looked over Kirika's shoulder and watched the two men sit down, one of them lighting a cigarette.

A waitress came up to them and took their order of drinks. Over an hour past and the men were still sat waiting. The café had now started to empty and Mireille started to get impatient.

"Let's find out what they want." She decided, leaving a note with the receipt.  
Kirika obediently followed Mireille, through the still crowded streets of joyous people towards the more abandoned streets of Paris.  
The men still following behind them.  
Mireille turned into an alley and waited. Kirika doing the same. As the men turned into the alley, both girls held up their weapons.  
"What do you want?"  
"A chance to talk to you." One of them replied, looking directly at Mireille. "We send a message from the Soldats. They wish to speak to you."  
"Who does? Gisela?"  
"The Soldats." The man repeated.  
"But who from the Soldats" Mireille demanded. "I'm guessing if you are really from the Soldats then you would know that they are divided."  
"That's all we are to say." He began to turn around as did the other man.  
"I don't think so. You tell me what you know and I will consider letting you live." Mireille threatened, raising the gun to their heads.  
"Well, you might as well shoot, as you will not get anything out of us."  
Mireille directed her gun to the speaker and shot him. Turning to the remaining man she said, "Are you going to say anything or am I going to have to shoot you as well."  
The man hesitated before slumping to the floor. Kirika looked above and saw a silhouette standing on the rooftop before it disappeared out of sight.

"I should have guessed."  
"We don't know where they want to meet us either." Kirika pointed out.  
"They will let us know. It's just a waiting game."  
"Do you think they need us for something?"  
"They could do, they did make the first contact with us." Mireille sighed as they reached their front door.  
The noise from the festival could still be heard from their apartment and the night was starting to drift into the early hours of the morning.

Mireille tied her hair in a ponytail and prepared for bed. She wanted to forget about the Soldats for the day and the late nights were starting to get to her. She knew the Soldats will get in touch when they are needed. Until then, she was going to carry on with her life and not let the Soldats take over.


	10. Another Moonlit tea party

"I do not like how you use the men as items to do your bidding." Tiselda said in a disapproving manner.  
"That's how women are treated all the time, my dear. It's how we have been able to become as powerful as we are."  
"It still isn't right. Two men are dead now."  
"They died for a just cause, soldiers fighting in war."

"So when do we meet them?"  
"Tonight, it's time we meet face to face and discuss the next step of events." She got up from the armchair and stood by the window, the first signs of morning starting to show. "But you must promise you will be on your best behaviour, otherwise you will not be involved in the future."  
"I promise." Tiselda assured, putting her hand on her heart.  
Smiling, she continued to look at the light blues forming behind white clouds. Even though Tiselda may be a child, she definitely understood a lot about the world. This thought saddened her as she knew there may be the chance Tiselda would miss her childhood days but that was the sacrifice any child born into the Soldats had to make.

But all shall be decided tonight. Where Altena failed, Gisela was passionate to succeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mireille, Kirika. It is so nice to finally meet you."  
Kirika lowered her gun as she had a sudden feeling of deja vu.  
"Gisela I presume." Mireille alleged not allowing her gaze to drift from the person standing before her.  
"I'm Tiselda, I've been looking forward to meeting you." The little girl chirped.

Gisela smiled. "You have a lovely place here."  
"I don't think you are here to talk about the interiors of my apartment." Mireille snapped turning to the second person.  
"No, I am not."  
"So, what do you want?"  
"Shall we sit down?" Gisela suggested, gesturing to the table.  
"I think you should just…" Mireille started, but she was interrupted by Kirika moving towards to kitchen and turning on the kettle. She hated when Kirika did the opposite to how she would have acted but then remembered the night when Chloe had turned up in their apartment and was a little understanding.

"The view you have of the Eiffel Tower is quite spectacular." Gisela commented, taking a place at the table.  
"Mireille stayed where she was standing until Kirika sat down. She didn't trust Gisela at all.  
Now, let's discuss the matter at hand." Gisela calmly once the tea was served. "I assume you know that we have been trying to find a certain item in Gibraltar."  
"Pandora's Box." Mireille confirmed.  
"That is correct. I always praise Remy for his skills in research."  
"He didn't tell us that. We found out ourselves."  
"Oh." Gisela exclaimed. "Does Remy know what we are doing?"

"What do you want with us?" Mireille said impatiently.  
"It had been rumoured that Pandora's Box was hidden in the Pillars of Hercules, which is also the location of Atlantis. However, we cannot find the specific position of the Box without the necklace."  
"The necklace?" Kirika questioned.  
"Yes, the one you have. The one you have kept in Switzerland."  
"How would my Grandmother's necklace tell us how to find Atlantis?"  
"That's what I thought you would be able to tell me." Gisela signed. "As we don't have the necklace we haven't been able to experiment and it doesn't say the method in the research we've done."

"What are you planning on doing once you find the box?" Kirika asked.  
Gisela looked seriously at Kirika. "To once again release the evils into the world. To punish the sinned and put justice in the world."  
That sounded familiar to Mireille. It was the Soldats, the survivors of the war, to seek revenge against the world which was full of evil and despair, and to help the weak and persecuted. Noir were two women who led the Soldats and followed through with the tasks given.  
Mireille, Kirika and Chloe were the three to aspirants to be part of Noir and sacrifice their lives to the Soldats in the ceremony of the Grand Retour, the return of the legendary Noir and fulfil their duty of punishing those who have sinned.  
"What is the point in taking revenge on the world? The world shouldn't have to suffer whether there is a box or not." Mireille exclaimed.  
"A sinner, once passed away, will never return, however, the sins will never vanish." Kirika recited, remembering the passage they first had of the book of Soldats.  
Gisela nodded.  
"But then you have sinned by destroying lives." Mireille argued.  
"Not at all. We are the victims, the sufferers. The love of those who should have been protecting us was the ones who were destroyed or shattered the innocence of the child." A look of sadness flew over Gisela's face, but the hardness in her eyes returned quickly. "Be cruel to be kind. Isn't that how the saying goes?"  
"But that is if you are following Altena's saying; _love can kill, hate must save_."  
"Men have fought in wars to protect their kingdoms and to save their families, and it is this love and want of protecting their families that have led them to their death. It is only the man who hates his opponent enough that leads him to victory." Gisela supported.  
"Rubbish." Mireille whispered.  
"No it's not!" Tiselda cried. "My parents loved me too much for me to be involved with the Soldats, and now they are dead. That proves that love does kill and if they just did what they were suppose to do, they would be alive now."

Mireille was taken aback at what the child had just shared. They had done to Tiselda exactly what the Soldats did to her family. But she was surprised at how the child blamed her parents rather than blaming the Soldats like Mireille did. She remembered the words her mother had told her when she was younger; "_For while it's true that love sometimes does kill people, there is something else that you must never forget- that hatred can never save them."_

"Tissy, calm down."  
The girl dropped her head, an obvious attempt to hide the tears.  
"It is the nature of man to commit sin. And no matter how hard he struggles, no mane can escape fate. It is, therefore, our duty to soil our hands for the sake of man, just as the sins of the Soldats of old were committed in atonement for the sins of man himself."  
"That sounds suspiciously like Altena."  
"It is the word of the Soldats. Altena was a great leader and fulfilled and intended a lot of things. It is a shame that we have lost her but her plans will be satisfied." Gisela explained. "Besides, the box was originally used for the punishment of man by the Greek Gods. This is how it is meant to be."

Mireille wondered whether they knew how Altena died. There were no survivors that night, which they knew of and she doubted Remy and the Council Members would have revealed that piece of information.

"And we need the necklace to help us find the box."  
"But won't you also suffer when the contents of the box gets revealed?" Kirika asked.  
"The Soldats will be saved. We are the ones who have suffered or our ancestors have suffered and because we are the ones carrying out this task, our lives will be secured."  
"But why will the Soldats be saved? That doesn't make sense."  
"It's something we all know. If you do not wish to understand then it is obvious why it was Kirika and Chloe that was meant to carry out the Grand Retour." Altena derided.

Kirika looked up, a little surprised at what was just said. She looked over at Mireille who was now frowning, a gleam of anger in her expression.

"I think it was time you left." Mireille declared, standing up.  
"Don't be hurt Mireille. I think we both know what talent they had."

Mireille said nothing even though she knew that is was true. Both Kirika and Chloe possessed something quite remarkable. She remembered speaking to Kirika about Chloe and the duo who were Noir; _"__When she claimed to be the true Noir, I felt as if she was a reflection of myself. But it seems the reflection wasn't of me, was it?"_

"So, when can we see the necklace?" Tiselda asked, breaking Mireille's line of thought.  
"You won't. I want nothing to do with the Soldats, never have and never will, and I certainly do not want to help you with your plans."  
"What?!"  
"Why don't you just steal it? Why ask me for it?." Mireille questioned.  
"Because that is rude. And it would be nice to have your corporation in the matter."  
"But why?" Kirika asked, sensing there was more to their involvement then handing over a necklace.  
"The box could only be opened by a woman with the influence of punishing the world. As Pandora is no longer here, Noir is to take that place."  
"You want us to open the box?" Mireille laughed. "I would get that idea straight out of your head."  
"It is the fate of Noir. You were trained to do it. You have no choice."  
"I would start training some more children. We are not doing it."  
"Oh dear." Gisela sighed. "I would think about it Mireille, and we shall be in contact soon."

Silence.

"Goodnight Mireille, Kirika." Gisela said politely before walking through the apartment with Tiselda, closing the door gently behind them.

Kirika looked up at Mireille, who was still standing.  
"Let's not." Mireille whispered turning around and heading to their bedroom.  
Kirika got up and started to clean the tea set away.

She decided that it was time they told Remy what was going on. It was obvious that Gisela wasn't going to stop her plans just because Mireille wouldn't hand over the necklace.


End file.
